


pale morning

by FreshBrains



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Marijuana, Mornings, References to Illness, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both learning to enjoy the little things while they lasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pale morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _any, any, last sunrise._

Cosima handed Sarah the joint, wheezing a sharp breath.  She pulled her breathing tube back under her nose.

“Alright?” Sarah nodded to her sister, taking a hit.  She blew wispy smoke into the still, cool morning air, feet propped up on the balcony railing.

“Better than ever,” Cosima gasped, offering a weak smile.  She squinted, looking out into the hazy chemical-pink sky, watching the smudge of orange sun coming over the tops of buildings.  “It’s beautiful.”

“If you’re into that sort of thing,” Sarah said wryly, nudging Cosima.

They were both learning to enjoy the little things while they lasted.


End file.
